In the name of the Emperor
by Grimaldus4DK
Summary: It is the 41st millennium and their is only war. Donovan Williams, the most decorated battle commander in the Cadian battle Fleet is tasked with leading the most dysfunctional unit in the imperial guard to countless victories against the enemy of man.
1. Chapter 1

_Characters:_

_Lord General Donovan Williams-"FOR THE EMPEROR"_

_Commissar Brian Harper-"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THIS"_

_L cpl. Karen Parker-"YES, I KILLED AN ORK" *VOMITS*_

_Cpl. Maria Blake-"NO MATTER WHAT I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, EVEN IF YOU ARE A RACIST BASTARD"_

_Cpl. Tyler Harkins-"WHO THE HELL ATE MY CHINESE ORDER?"_

_PFC. Justin Smith-"ONLY ONE THING TO DO AT A TIME LIKE THIS" *PULLS OUT IHO STICK*_

_Pvt. Sean Jenkins-*I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH SHIT THROWN AT ME SINCE THE TIME I WENT TO THE HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD CONCERT"_

_Pvt. Andy AkA 'War'-"SEAN HAD A RATIONAL THOUGH! GET THE INQUISITION"_

_Pvt. Brandon Viggors-"FUCK THIS SHIT! WE HAVE THE EMPEROR" *Pffff*_

_Pvt. Dakota Wolf-"WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG" *Earth shaker round explodes*_

_Pvt. Alissa Markas-"AUSTYN, ARE YOU HIGH"_

_Pvt. Austyn Varns-"NOT YET"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Location: Armageddon Primus, 1 hours before the end of the third war_

The air was thick with the smell of chard steel and alien blood as the Cadian forces pressed the attack against the ork forces. Las carbines barked and snapped as round after round was discharged from their barrels, the soft, loud pumping sound of hellguns burned through the air as Kasirkin Commando's provided suppressing fire to the main infantry. Templar and Ultramarine forces engaged the ork hordes, the Ultramarine's laying waste to the orks behind make shift barricades as countless storms of bolter fire barked at the orks, killing score after score of orks while the Templars engaged them in close combat. Ork after ork fell lifeless to the ground, standing no chance against the mighty Black Templars as their chain swords chopped and ripped through the thick ork flesh and bunched muscle. Among the chaos was Donovan Williams, a 56 year old Cadian field commander who had fought in countless wars across the stars. At the head of the main force, he and his men fought with valiant courage and determination, not once relenting against the ork forces despite the horrendous casualties they already sustained.

"NO RETREAT, SUFFER NOT THE ALIEN TO LIVE" screamed Williams as he cleaved an ork nob in half with almost no effort. His blade slicing through the ork meat like it was jelly.

The orks were routing, that much was clear, but the orbital fleet had destroyed many of their ships already so they had nowhere left to run.

"FOR THE EMPEROR" Donovan screamed at the top of his lungs as he and his men lay waste to what remained of the ork forces, and within the hour, the war was finally over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord General Williams Sir. My name is Commissar Brian Harper and I've been assigned to help you with your new assignment" the commissar said as he snapped to attention.

"At ease commissar. I take it you've read over the mission parameters?"

"Yes Sir, Lord General. And by the emperor this mission will be accomplished no matter how bad they are. I mean hey with your combat prowess and excellent leadership, and and and my perfect, flawless body and complexion, this task should be over by years end" the commissar said with a crisp tone of voice.

"I see... Anyway, the squad can't be that bad, I mean their Kasirkin commando's, some of Cadia's best. I take it that's our ship?" the Lord General said, gently stroking his large bushy mustache.

"No that's Commander Raynor's ship. Theirs our ship. Ain't she a beauty" Commissar Harper said as he straitened his back.

"That's, our ship?" the General questioned.

The view screen displayed a ship about 80 to 90 feet in length. It was an astounding two stories tall the main gun about half the size of a Leman Russ cannon. It had a rough green paint job and was no bigger then a transport shuttle.

"Uh..." the Generals voice trailed off.

"Prepare for docking to the U.S.S Goliath" the computer A.I said over the intercom.

"I'm sure the squad is dying to meet you General" Commissar Harper said.

"I got a bad feeling about this".


End file.
